Cohabitation
by Maldorana
Summary: Collez Daniel et Vala dans la même chambre, et observez...
1. Emménagement imminent

**1° jour : Lundi**

Après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone venant du pentagone, le général Landry venait de faire appeler SG-1 en salle de briefing. Cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe se tenait autour de la table et discutait en attendant le général.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi le général veut nous voir ? demanda Vala aux autres.

-Non. Pourquoi, vous êtes attendue quelque part ? Lui répondit Mitchell.

-Non mais je suis en train de rater ma série préférée… fit-elle en râlant.

Daniel se tourna alors vers elle.

-Oh… Sex and the city ?

Elle caressa rapidement la joue de Daniel de son index et lui fit un sourire forcé.

-Il faut bien que je m'occupe puisque l'idée d'activité physique… Tard… Le soir… Avec moi… Vous répugne tellement.

A ces mots, Sam et Mitchell ne purent réprimer un sourire, et Teal'c leva soudain un sourcil.

-Je croyais qu'on avait déjà eu cette discussion Vala.

-Si vous pensez que je vais abandonner comme ça…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car le général Landry sortit finalement de son bureau et s'adressa à eux.

-Bonjour SG-1. Je dois vous informer que la Commission Internationale des Finances vient nous rendre visite dès cet après midi. Et ils seront là pour quelques jours, annonça-t-il gravement.

-Mais… C'est impossible mon général, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à neutraliser le gaz toxique que le Dr Lee a répandu à proximité des quartiers habitables, et le personnel a juste assez de place dans les chambres de secours et les quartiers des invités ! Protesta Sam.

-En effet, Commença Teal'c. Il ne semble plus y avoir de place… Pour qui que ce soit.

-Et bien débrouillez-vous pour en faire. Les membres de la commission internationale des finances se doivent d'être correctement accueillis en toutes circonstances.

-Hmm… Moi je peux dormir avec Daniel… Répondit Vala d'une voix mielleuse en tournant son siège vers ce dernier.

Daniel baissa la tête d'un coup, l'air exaspéré.

-Je m'en fiche, débrouillez-vous pour faire de la place. Il faut libérer une chambre par équipe minimum.

-Mon général, est-ce que nos invités ont vraiment besoin de loger ici ? Enfin… Je veux dire qu'il y a de bons hôtels à Colorado Springs, nota Mitchell.

-Nous y avons déjà pensé, mais ils ne tiennent pas à liquider le maigre budget qu'ils nous accordent en logeant dans des hôtels hors de prix, surtout quand ils peuvent être reçus ici correctement. De plus, les représentants chinois, français, et britannique ont tenu à être sur place afin d'étudier les activités et le fonctionnement de la base 24h/24.

-Alors… Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, pour faire de la place, proposa Mitchell.

-Sûrement pas colonel Mitchell, les membres de la Commission Internationale des Finances ont spécifié qu'ils souhaitaient avoir à leur disposition tous les employés travaillant dans cette base. Par conséquent, la présence de toutes nos équipes est indispensable pendant la durée de leur séjour si nous voulons faire bonne impression, c'est comprit ?

Ils firent tous un petit signe de tête, et le général reprit :

-Vous pouvez disposer. J'ai encore toutes les autres équipes à briefer.

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la pièce et se mirent d'accord sur la question :

-Bon, alors c'est réglé. Vous deux, vous dormirez ensemble, fit Mitchell en jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel et Vala.

Vala fronça les sourcils et regarda Daniel avec un sourire goguenard.

-Quoi ? Non, il est hors de question que je dorme dans sa chambre !

-Bien, alors elle dormira dans la vôtre.

Daniel dévisagea Mitchell, consterné. Et finit par se défendre vivement :

-Et pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas avec Teal'c ?

-Il parle la nuit.

-En effet, approuva le jaffa.

-Alors Vala et Sam ? Proposa Daniel.

-C'est-à-dire que… Je dois déjà partager ma chambre avec le général O'neill, qui arrive après-demain, fit Sam en rougissant.

A ces mots, ils la fixèrent tous quelques instants, et Daniel roula des yeux.

Sam et Jack étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Alors bien sûr, lorsque Jack venait passer un peu de temps à la base, il s'établissait dans les quartiers de sa compagne.

-Logique… Soupira Daniel.

-De toutes façons, c'est moi qui dirige l'équipe, et je vous dis que vous dormirez dans la même chambre, fit Mitchell en fixant les deux intéressés.

-A vos ordres, répliqua Vala avec le ton d'un vrai petit soldat modèle.

-Je suis un civil, n'ai pas à obéir à vos ordres…

-Mais vous faîtes partie de l'équipe, Jackson.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cette décision…

-Vous dormirez ensemble, un point c'est tout, le coupa Mitchell. Après ça, peut être qu'on vous entendra moins vous disputer à longueur de journées.

Le colonel marqua une légère pause puis, voyant la grimace de Daniel, ajouta en souriant :

-Ne vous bilez pas Jackson, ça va bien se passer, je vous fais confiance.

Puis, Teal'c, Sam et Mitchell se retirèrent, pendant que Daniel se retournait vers Vala pour la prévenir :

-Le moindre dérapage et vous dormez dehors, c'est compris ?

-On va bien s'amuser ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle partit en trottinant en direction de sa chambre pour déplacer toutes ses affaires dans les quartiers de Daniel, laissant le pauvre archéologue en plan avec une mine défaite.


	2. Lecture Nocturne

Le soir même, alors qu'il rentrait de son labo, le jeune homme pénétra prudemment dans ses quartiers. La lumière était déjà allumée et on pouvait entendre la douche fonctionner. Mais quand il vit l'état de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en poussant un long soupir. En effet, Vala avait amené toutes ses affaires et les avait disposées un peu partout. Il y avait tous les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas rangés sur le lit, des tonnes de magazines sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle avait mise de l'autre côté du lit, et encore pleins de cartons par terre.

-Vala !

-Ah enfin, vous êtes là.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse mieux l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma chambre ? Gémit-il.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle innocemment en passant la tête par la porte entrouverte

Alors il lui désigna d'un signe de main toutes ses affaires éparpillées

-Ce sont mes affaires, Daniel ! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment votre chambre, alors arrêtez de grogner… Se défendit-elle.

-Pour l'instant ça l'est, alors sortez de là et rangez-moi tout ça !

-On se calme ! Je finis ma douche et j'arrive.

-Dépêchez-vous alors, je suis fatigué moi ! Grogna le jeune homme.

-C'est sûr, à force de travailler jour et nuit sur vos machins sinistres…

Il soupira.

-C'est mon travail Vala… Oh et puis zut, ajouta-t-il pour clore le débat.

Après quelques minutes, elle sortit enfin de la pièce en peignoir de bain, avec une serviette enroulée sur la tête.

-A vous. Je m'habillerai ici.

-Merci. Et profitez-en pour nous débarrasser le lit.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Vala s'habillait, se séchait, se brossait les cheveux, et avait commencé à ranger une partie de ses affaires. Puis, 20 minutes plus tard, il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Par endroits, son pyjama était resté collé contre son torse humide, et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Vala se tourna vers lui et le détailla sans vergogne de haut en bas.

-Wow… Comment voulez-vous que je me tienne toute la nuit après ça ?

-Retournez prendre une douche froide, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Seulement si vous venez avec moi… fit-elle avec son air séducteur

Il ignora cependant sa dernière remarque, remit ses lunettes et s'installa sur le lit avec un gros livre. Vala, quant à elle, s'assit à sa droite dès qu'elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

-Un livre, Vala... Et j'aimerais pouvoir le lire sans être interrompu.

-Oh ça va, arrêtez de grogner, j'essaie juste de m'intéresser…

Il la regarda alors et vit qu'elle lui lançait un regard implorant en penchant la tête de côté.

-C'est un très vieux livre que l'on a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Merlin, fit-il dans un soupir.

Puis il se replongea dans son livre, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe à nouveau :

-Et est-ce que ce livre pourrait nous fournir des informations précieuses… Comme nous mener sur une planète… Où on pourrait résoudre quelques énigmes, et retrouver un ou deux bidules utiles laissés par les anciens ?

-Vala… lui répondit-il en soupirant.

-Quoi ? Il ne pourra même pas nous aider à combattre les Oris ?

-Non. Et si ça vous intéresse tellement, il est principalement axé sur les aventures du chevalier Perceval, qui était l'un des chevaliers de la table ronde…

-Et… ? C'est tout ?

-Je viens de le commencer Vala, je n'en sais rien !

Elle s'allongea alors de son côté dans un soupir et fixa le plafond un moment. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna vers Daniel et attrapa son bras.

-Daniel, je m'ennuie…

-Dormez Vala, ou lisez, je ne sais pas moi…

-J'ai déjà lu tous les magazines que vous m'avez achetés, et… Comment voulez-vous que je dorme ici, avec vous ?

-Pensez à autre chose et laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle poussa alors un long soupir, et s'allongea à nouveau pour essayer de dormir, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui demanda avec une moue irrésistible :

-Et si vous me lisiez un livre ?

Il soupira.

-Non.

-S'il vous plait Daniel… Ou lisez juste celui-là à voix haute alors…

-Vala, le fait que je sois coincé dans la même chambre que vous ne veut pas dire que je suis à votre service ! Lui répondit-il sèchement.

-Je sais… Mais… Je croyais…

Sentant qu'il était à bout, elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase et se recoucha dos à lui. Suite à un long silence qui lui permit de bien avancer dans sa lecture, Daniel se rendit enfin compte qu'elle semblait avoir abandonné. Elle ne le harcelait plus depuis un peu moins d'une heure, et cela ne ressemblait pas à la Vala qu'il avait toujours connu. Il laissa alors son livre pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Vala ? fit-il en chuchotant.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle pour voir si elle dormait vraiment, mais lorsqu'il fut assez près, il s'aperçut qu'elle était en train d'entortiller machinalement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, le regard dans le vide. Après une hésitation, il s'approcha encore et découvrit son visage, qui était caché par sa chevelure noire. Malgré cela, elle ne réagit pas et continua d'enrouler et de dérouler autour de ses doigts sa mèche de cheveux. Devant son mutisme, Daniel tapota doucement la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, et lui chuchota :

-Hey… Vous faîtes la tête ?

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, mais se détourna de son regard avant même de l'avoir croisé et se replongea dans sa léthargie.

-Oh, Daniel… J'essaie de faire des efforts pour vous laisser tranquille, alors ne me dites pas que je vous gêne, d'accord ? Soupira-t-elle sans bouger.

-Heu, non… Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Mais… Ce n'est pas la question…

Elle ne répondit pas, alors il voulu s'assurer qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie pour l'amadouer.

-Vala. Regardez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Comme elle continuait de l'ignorer, il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder. Néanmoins, après avoir soutenu son regard un petit moment, Vala attrapa la main de Daniel, et la lui rendit avant de se retourner dos à lui. Réalisant alors qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment, il abandonna l'idée de finir son livre ce soir et se leva en ajoutant :

-Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné…

Mais la jeune femme s'alarma tout de suite et s'assit sur le lit précipitamment.

-Quoi, quoi ? Où allez-vous ?

-Je reviens, ne bougez pas.

-Mais…

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était déjà parti. Découragée, elle s'affala sur le lit face à la porte et prit le coussin de Daniel dans ses bras. Son premier soir avec lui était fichu : Non seulement elle s'ennuyait à mourir, et elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, mais en plus, elle avait réussit à lui gâcher sa soirée à lui aussi, si bien qu'il était partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revint enfin avec un autre livre à la main. Il récupéra alors son coussin et se rassit dos au mur, pendant que Vala était toujours allongée et le regardait, intriguée.

-Vous allez nous amener toute votre bibliothèque ?

-Non, je vais vous lire un livre, puisque vous vous ennuyez tellement…

Soudain, le visage de Vala s'éclaira, et elle se redressa un peu pour voir le livre en répondant :

-C'est vrai ? Merci !

Alors, il ouvrit le livre à la première page, et s'adressa à elle :

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Jean De La Fontaine ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… Pourquoi ?

-C'est un auteur Français qui s'est surtout fait connaître grâce à son recueil de fables, que voici.

-Et ces fables… Que racontent-elles ?

-Cela dépend, mais dans chacune d'elles, l'auteur met en scène des animaux, et elles enseignent toute une morale.

-Oh… Comme la sincérité, la vertu, et la charité ? Fit-elle en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous faire la leçon Vala, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Vous allez voir c'est très simple et très instructif.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit le livre des mains pour le feuilleter rapidement.

-Vous allez tout me lire ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Non. Je vous en lis juste une ou deux et on se couche.

-Mais…

-Vala, on a toute la vie pour lire le reste, et ce soir je suis fatigué…

-Bon. D'accord.

Elle lui rendit le livre, et se rapprocha de lui pour mieux voir les pages du recueil et les images qu'il contenait.

-On va commencer par la plus connue : Le corbeau et le renard.

Alors qu'il allait commencer, Vala le coupa précipitamment :

-Hop, hop, attendez. Je pense que je vois à peu près ce qu'est un corbeau, mais un renard… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Oh. Et bien, un corbeau c'est un oiseau noir, et un renard… C'est ça, répondit-il en lui désignant le renard dessiné sur son livre. Les renards sont connus pour être très rusés.

Alors elle hocha la tête et il commença à lui lire la fable.

_Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,_

_Tenait en son bec un fromage._

_Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché,_

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage :_

_Et bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau._

_Que vous êtes joli ! Que vous semblez beau !_

_Sans mentir, si votre ramage_

_Se rapporte à votre plumage,_

_Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois._

_A ces mots, le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie _

_Et pour montrer sa belle voix,_

_Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie._

_Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : Mon Bon Monsieur,_

_Apprenez que tout flatteur_

_Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute._

_Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute._

_Le Corbeau honteux et confus_

_Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus._

Il lisait lentement et avec une intonation naturelle, ce qui permettait à la jeune femme de comprendre l'histoire même si elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle avait même posé sa tête contre son épaule pendant qu'il lisait, et écoutait sagement, en lui souriant chaque fois qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil.

-C'est confortable ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle dès qu'il eut fini.

Elle fit oui de la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Elle est courte votre histoire…

-Mais elle est très intéressante. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez retenu ?

-Le corbeau s'est fait avoir par le renard, et il a laissé tomber son fromage.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit.

-Mais pourquoi un fromage ? Les animaux ne mangent pas de fromage ! Répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

-Non, c'est juste une image. Le fromage symbolise un bien précieux, et les animaux sont personnifiés pour exprimer une morale.

Elle prit appui contre le mur tout près de lui après y avoir installé son coussin, et demanda :

-Et cette morale, que dit-elle ?

-A vous de me le dire, fit le jeune homme avec un regard interrogateur.

-Hmmm… Commença-t-elle en cherchant une phrase dans le livre encore ouvert que tenait Daniel. Là ! « Apprenez que tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute ».

-Oui… C'est ce qui est écrit… Mais qu'est-ce que cela nous enseigne ?

-Oh, je n'en sais rien, je voulais juste une histoire moi, pas un cours de morale ! Rechigna-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez plus deux ans Vala, alors réfléchissez.

Elle fixa alors le texte, et réfléchit quelques minutes, puis lui répondit :

-Cela nous apprend qu'il ne faut pas toujours écouter les flatteurs qui ne flattent que dans leur propre intérêt, celui de voler.

-Oui… C'est à peu près ça. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si dur.

-Moui… Enfin c'est surtout parce que j'ai fait ça presque toute ma vie… fit-elle en tirant malicieusement la langue.

Il roula des yeux et ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'il avait dût choisir un livre parmi tous les ouvrages qu'il possédait, il avait pensé que finalement, Les Fables, de Jean De La Fontaine était le livre idéal : Les histoires étaient courtes, enrichissantes, et à la portée de tout le monde, contrairement au reste des livres qu'il avait en réserve. De plus, il était certain que ces histoires pouvaient apporter beaucoup de choses à la jeune voleuse.

La jeune femme bailla, et tourna les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une autre fable : L'hirondelle et les petits oiseaux, et reprit :

-Celle-là.

-Si vous voulez.

Mais avant de commencer, il s'allongea. Puis après s'être couché à côté de lui, Vala reposa sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir suivre avec lui. Seulement, pendant qu'il lisait, elle s'endormit, bercée par sa voix régulière, et un peu avant la fin, Daniel finit par s'en rendre compte.

-Oh, Vala… chuchota-il avec un sourire attendri.

Alors il reposa le livre sur la table, et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Puis, après avoir longuement hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire de sa protégée, il l'installa un peu mieux contre lui en l'entourant de son bras.

-Bonne nuit, lui chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.


	3. La Surprise Du Mardi

**2° jour : Mardi**

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Daniel était déjà parti. Mais en faisant le lit, elle trouva un petit mot sur son oreiller :

_Bonjour Vala,_

_Vous dormiez comme un bébé alors je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller._

_Venez me voir dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses pour vous._

_Daniel_

Elle afficha alors un petit sourire en lisant le mot et s'exclama :

-Ma surprise du mardi !

En effet, depuis les quelques mois qu'elle était à la base, Daniel n'avait jamais le temps de l'emmener à la surface, alors tous les mardis, il se levait un peu plus tôt pour aller lui acheter des magazines et/ou des DVD. De cette manière, elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop et ne passait pas ses journées dans son bureau à l'empêcher de travailler.

Donc, après s'être habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle fila à toute allure à travers la base et arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Daniel.

-Daniel ! Daniel ! Où est ma surprise ? fit-elle à bout de souffle dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte.

-Bonjour Vala, vous avez bien dormi ? Tant mieux, moi aussi, lui dit-il en finissant de noter une phrase.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait, suppliante.

-Dans le sac par terre, à l'entrée, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-elle en voyant le gros sac.

-Ouvrez-le.

Sans attendre, elle posa le sac sur le bureau de l'archéologue, l'ouvrit, et en sortit quelques magazines et une petite dizaine de livres de jeux et autres mots croisés, ainsi qu'un petit sachet.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle en brandissant le petit sachet.

-Oh, c'est une petite surprise, vous allez aimer.

Elle inspecta de plus près le paquet, puis le mit dans sa poche et s'assit sur le bureau de Daniel pour feuilleter les cahiers de jeux qu'elle avait sortis du sac.

-Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs bizarres ?

-Attendez une petite minute, j'arrive.

Elle attendit sagement en lisant un de ses magazines, et 10 minutes plus tard, commença à s'impatienter.

-Daniel, je suis sûre que ça fait plus d'une petite minute maintenant !

-Oui, ça fait… Un peu plus de 10 minutes, lui répondit-il distraitement en jetant un œil à sa montre.

-Vous m'aviez dit une minute, Daniel !

-Je sais Vala, mais il faut que je finisse de rédiger le briefing de SG-5 pour cet après midi, alors je m'occuperai de vous après.

Elle soupira longuement.

-Et je parie que je ne peux pas vous aider ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, lui répondit-il sans lever le nez de son travail.

Alors elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur le bureau de Daniel, et se replongea dans son magazine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, encore ?

-Je m'installe. Comme je suis là pour un moment… Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Bon… Mais ne cassez rien.

Elle leva ses jambes à la verticale et continua de lire sa revue. Près de deux heures plus tard, Daniel la sollicita enfin, sans cependant lever les yeux vers elle :

-Humm… Vala ? Vous pourriez faire une petite course pour moi s'il vous plait ?

-Oh que oui, j'en ai assez de rester immobile ! Déclara-t-elle en sautant par terre.

Alors il griffonna quelque chose sur un papier et le posa devant elle.

-Voilà, allez dans la réserve au niveau 37 et donnez ça au garde à l'entrée, il vous confiera les livres dont j'ai besoin pour cet après midi.

-Heu… Et la réserve c'est… ?

-Vous m'avez aidé à y porter 5 ou 6 cartons la semaine dernière, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oh, oui…Cet endroit lugubre…

Elle partit donc à toute vitesse, contente de servir enfin à quelque chose. Seulement, Daniel la rattrapa dans le couloir et lui cria :

-Vala ! Revenez ici !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il agita en l'air le papier qu'elle avait oublié sur le bureau.

-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

Elle revint vers lui en trottinant et prit la feuille pliée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Puis avant de repartir, elle laissa glisser rapidement son index sur la joue de Daniel en le regardant avec un sourire espiègle. Il lui répondit par un sourire forcé, avant de répliquer :

-Dépêchez-vous, il me faut ces documents le plus vite possible.

-Oui, oui… Je me dépêche.

-Mouais, vous m'avez déjà mieux menti que ça…

Elle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle plongea une main hasardeuse dans sa poche et en sortit le petit sachet de tout à l'heure, qu'elle avait déjà oublié. Elle n'y avait pas encore touché car elle était toujours méfiante lorsqu'elle goûtait de nouveaux aliments terriens, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient servi à la cantine « boudin et épinards ». Malgré tout, elle faisait confiance à Daniel, qui lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait. De plus, le fait que le sachet était rempli de ce qui semblait être de petites fraises sucrées l'encouragea encore d'avantage.

Donc elle en goûta un et, lorsque sa bouche fut soudain envahie par une douceur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré auparavant, elle se dit pour elle-même :

-Wow ! J'adore ce petit bout d'homme !

-Tiens, salut Vala ! Vous parlez de moi ?

Elle venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, où Mitchell se trouvait déjà. Malgré tout, il avait entendu ce qu'elle disait juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour la laisser entrer.

-Oh que non.

-Laissez-moi deviner, de Jackson ? Comment ça s'est passé au fait la nuit dernière ?

-Eh bien cher colonel, comme je le pensais, mon Daniel est terriblement efficace sous la couette…

Sur ce, les portes s'ouvrirent et Vala laissa Mitchell bouche bée dans son ascenseur.

-Bonne journée ! Lui lança-t-elle juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Puis, dès qu'elle eût récupéré les livres de Daniel à la réserve, elle retourna sans traîner dans le bureau de son archéologue adoré. En entrant, elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers lui, et lui donna un léger baiser, effleurant juste sa joue, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloigna, il réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer, et protesta vivement en se tournant vers elle :

-Wow, wow, Vala ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-C'était… Pour vous remercier de m'avoir offert ces délicieuses petites merveilles, fit-elle en lui montrant le paquet de bonbons déjà à moitié vide.

-Oh, les fraises tagada. C'est l'unes des nombreuses variétés de bonbons qui existent sur Terre. Tout le monde aime ça. Mais, hum… Un « merci » aurait suffit.

-Au moins, vous vous êtes enfin aperçu de ma présence… fit-elle avec une mine boudeuse en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Il choisit l'un des livres que Vala venait juste de poser devant lui et capta son regard.

-Vala… Je sais bien que vous êtes là, mais essayez un peu de comprendre : J'ai des responsabilités ici. Et puis vous le savez maintenant que quand je travaille je n'ai pas de temps pour vous.

Elle soupira en baissant les yeux.

-Vous devriez aller voir Teal'c, Mitchell ou… même Sam.

- Faîtes-moi appeler si vous avez besoin de moi, fit-elle en soupirant.

Elle remit tout ce que Daniel lui avait acheté dans le sac, le prit et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant qu'il ne l'arrête :

-Vala ! Attendez.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et il se leva en rebouchant son stylo.

-Ecoutez, cet après midi je dois briefer SG-5 sur une mission archéologique, si vous voulez vous pourrez m'aider à préparer les documents et m'assister pendant la réunion.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Revenez dans une heure, j'aurai sûrement fini mes recherches.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle quitta la pièce, radieuse, et partit en direction du labo de Sam. Daniel quant à lui, se remit à son travail avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.


	4. Entretien Avec Sam

Quand Vala arriva au labo de Sam, cette dernière était en train de faire des tests sur l'appareil déphaseur qu'elle était en train de mettre au point à partir de la machine de Merlin.

-Salut ! S'exclama joyeusement Vala en entrant.

-Bonjour Vala.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Quelques tests sur le nouveau dispositif déphaseur. J'espère finir les derniers réglages avant la mission de SG-7 ce soir, pour pouvoir le tester sur le terrain.

-Oh, eh bien… J'espère que ça marchera.

-Oui, moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en branchant un câble. Vous pouvez allumer le réacteur à naquadah qui est devant vous s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-t-elle en l'allumant

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire disparaître ?

-Hmm… Tous les livres et les artéfacts poussiéreux de Daniel.

Après un sourire amusé, Sam pianota sur son ordinateur.

-On va commencer par déphaser le labo.

Alors elle appuya sur « entrer » et une lumière blanche envahit tout le labo avant de revenir à la normale.

-Bon. On dirait que ça marche…

-Et vous savez combien de temps ça peut nous déphaser ?

-A moins qu'il n'y ait des interférences, jusqu'à ce que les réacteurs soient épuisés.

Soudain, la même lumière blanche inonda à nouveau la pièce avant de disparaître.

-Ça n'aura pas duré… Je vais essayer de nouveaux réglages pour stabiliser l'appareil.

-Vous êtes dessus depuis longtemps ?

Sam pianota sur son ordinateur en lui répondant :

-Oui, tôt ce matin. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter un moment.

-Bonne idée !

Elle sortit précipitamment les livres de jeux de son sac et les montra à Sam.

-Vous sauriez à quoi servent ces livres ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Daniel me les a achetés, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer… Ajouta-t-elle, déçue.

-Ne lui en voulez pas, il est très occupé, surtout depuis que les Oris ont commencé à convertir la galaxie.

-Oui… Fit-elle, pensive.

Afin de ne pas laisser un silence gênant s'installer, Sam ouvrit un des cahiers de Vala et lui expliqua comment remplir les jeux.

-C'est plus simple que je ne le pensais. Merci, ça va m'occuper un moment.

-Oh, ce n'est rien.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Alors, cette première nuit avec Daniel ? Racontez-moi.

-Et bien… Ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

-Ah ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-En fait, c'était assez tendu au début… Mais finalement, il m'a gentiment lu une histoire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…

-Ah, ça c'est même très bien passé alors.

-Oh non, il aurait fallu que la soirée se finisse par une folle nuit d'amour, pour pouvoir dire que ça c'était très bien passé.

Sam sourit et lui répondit finalement :

-Vous savez, je connais bien Daniel et il n'est pas du genre à être aussi… Impulsif.

-Oui, oui je sais. Il me l'a déjà fait comprendre très explicitement.

-Donc vous devriez savoir que vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui de cette manière…

-Oui mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux… De lui. C'est vrai il est… Tout simplement canon, adorable, et c'est grâce à lui si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Alors bien sûr, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

-Mais la question est : Est-ce que ça s'arrête à ça ?

A ces mots, Vala regarda fixement Sam en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, et elle se leva en rangeant ses magazines.

-Je dois y aller. A plus tard, et bonne chance pour vos réglages.

Elle quitta le labo précipitamment, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour chuchoter à Sam :

-Et surtout, ne parlez à personne de notre conversation.

-Comptez sur moi, fit Sam sur le même ton discret.

Sur ce, elle décampa après un clin d'œil.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Sam laissa discrètement échapper un petit rire en repensant à sa réaction.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà vécu cette situation avec Jack, pendant près de 8 ans, et leur histoire s'était merveilleusement bien finie.

Mais Daniel et Vala étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre… Malgré tout, elle espérait sincèrement que leur histoire se terminerait bien, et qu'ils seraient heureux tout les deux. Ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.


	5. Course Poursuite

De son côté, Vala était repartie en direction du bureau de Daniel, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Alors elle entra dans la pièce et déposa bruyamment ses affaires sur la table avant de s'y asseoir. Il ne broncha même pas et regarda sa montre avant de s'adresser à elle :

-Vous êtes en avance.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, je vais commencer mes mots croisés, répliqua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur la table, face à lui.

-Vous ne savez même pas comment ça marche.

-Et on sait tous grâce à qui… Ronchonna-t-elle. Heureusement, le colonel Carter m'a expliqué, fit-elle en ouvrant un des livres.

Au bout de quelques secondes à fixer une page en réfléchissant, elle saisit négligemment le stylo que Daniel avait posé devant lui, et commença à griffonner quelque chose. En la voyant faire, il roula des yeux avant de se replonger dans sa traduction.

Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête vers elle pour pouvoir récupérer son stylo et s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait glissé dans sa bouche et le mordillait machinalement, en méditant sur ses mots croisés. Mais, quand elle remarqua la main de l'archéologue qui s'avançait vers son visage, elle le laissa attraper l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses dents et lui fit son sourire le plus hypocrite. Suite à quoi le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et nota sur un bloc-notes des observations sur le document qu'il venait d'étudier.

Vala, quant à elle, se replongea dans ses mots croisés quelques secondes, et s'adressa enfin à lui.

-Daniel ?

-Hmmm ? fit-il sans lever le nez de son travail.

-Si je vous dis « Ruminant domestique à cornes » en 5 lettres, ça vous fait penser à quoi?

-Bœuf.

Elle récupéra le stylo, que Daniel venait juste de reposer pour se concentrer sur la lecture d'un parchemin, mais au moment d'écrire, elle hésita et sollicita finalement Daniel avec une grimace d'appréhension :

-Et… Comment ça s'écrit ?

-B – O – E – U – F, lui répondit-il après un soupir.

Alors la jeune femme prit le temps d'écrire soigneusement toutes les lettres dans les bonnes cases, et prit du recul pour contempler son œuvre.

-J'ai trouvé mon premier mot ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

-J'ai trouvé votre premier mot.

Il remit ses lunettes en place.

-Et puis pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de mon stylo alors, tout à l'heure ?

-Humm… J'ai mis mon nom. Et… J'ai décoré un peu la page…

Il soupira et releva la tête vers elle.

-Vala, je vous préviens : Je ne vais pas tout vous faire, fit-il fermement.

-Mais… C'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas ! Et puis je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'un « bœuf ».

-C'est un animal, le thème de la première page c'est « Les animaux ».

-Mais je ne connais aucun animal de cette planète, moi !

-Alors passez au thème suivant et laissez-moi finir ça.

Elle tourna la page et lu le thème suivant : « Pays ». Alors elle soupira bruyamment et s'adressa à nouveau à lui sur un ton implorant :

-Et si je faisais des recherches sur votre ordinateur ?

-Non, Vala ! Il y a des données très importantes dessus et avec votre habileté naturelle, vous allez réussir à les effacer.

-S'il vous plait Daniel… Je ferai attention, fit-elle, suppliante.

-De toutes façons je vais devoir commencer à préparer le briefing de cet après midi, alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

-Ah, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Pendant que je brieferai SG-5 sur leur mission, vous me ferez passer les documents, et vous vous occuperez de la projection vidéo.

-C'est dans mes cordes, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Il lui montra donc comment utiliser le vidéo-projecteur et à quel moment elle devrait lui faire passer les documents.

Mais au bout d'une heure, Vala commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place.

-D'accord Daniel, c'est bon là, j'ai compris…

Elle soupira et attrapa le bras de l'archéologue pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre, puis se leva d'un bond.

-En plus c'est l'heure de manger. Vous m'invitez au mess ?

-Aller, venez. Peut être que vous parlerez moins la bouche pleine.

En sortant, elle le bouscula en signe de reproche, mais il fit aussitôt de même, et leurs chamailleries s'intensifièrent au fil des couloirs, jusqu'à leur arrivée au réfectoire, où Vala déboula en courant, riant aux éclats, suivie de près par Daniel qui lui attrapa le poignet dès leur entrée pour la calmer un peu devant toutes les personnes déjà attablées dans la pièce.

-Gagné ! Fit-elle en attrapant un plateau à la suite de Daniel.

-Vous avez triché…

-C'est faux ! répliqua-t-elle, outrée

-Allez dire ça à Siler, quand vous l'avez projeté sur moi, je l'ai presque piétiné…

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si vous ne regardez pas où vous marchez, lui répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Vala… Commença-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Je compte sur vous pour aller vous excuser tout à l'heure.

-Oui, oui… J'irais dès que j'aurais un moment, lui assura-t-elle hypocritement.

Amusé, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Et après avoir rempli leurs plateaux, ils se dirigèrent vers une table, déjà occupée par Sam, Teal'c et Mitchell, qui avaient déjà presque fini de manger.

-Alors, on joue au loup dans les couloirs ? fit remarquer Mitchell.

-C'était juste…

Il marqua une pause pour repenser à ce qui avait déclenché cette cavalcade à travers la base, et au final, ne parvint même pas à s'en souvenir.

-Non, en fait je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé…

Sam et Mitchell échangèrent un regard complice, et Teal'c leva un sourcil.

-Moi je me souviens très bien, vous aviez insinué que je parlais trop, fit-elle, boudeuse.

-Ah, oui ! En fait c'est parti de ce petit rien et ça a dégénéré (pause) Vous connaissez Vala… Fit-il, en prenant un air faussement hautain.

-Vous connaissez Daniel… répliqua-t-elle presque naturellement sur le même ton.

-Il me semble que Vala Mal Doran déteint sur vous Daniel Jackson, nota Teal'c.

-En fait ce n'est qu'à moitié étonnant, vu le temps que vous passez ensemble… Ironisa Mitchell.

Daniel le fusilla du regard, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la voleuse, qui dévorait innocemment ses frites avec les doigts.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… Moi je trouve même que ça vous rajeunit, tenta Sam.

-Oui, et c'est vrai que…

Mais Vala coupa Mitchell dans son élan, pour répliquer calmement, une frite à la main :

-C'est moi ou vous êtes en train de me comparer à une de vos crèmes anti-rides, là ?

A ces mots, tout le monde autour de la table pouffa de rire, même Daniel. Bien sûr, Teal'c se contenta de lever son légendaire sourcil en souriant discrètement.

Elle avait habilement réussi à détourner la conversation pour essayer d'embarrasser le moins possible Daniel, et elle-même par la même occasion. Car, même si elle adorait taquiner Daniel, dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de lui, mais de eux. En effet, Sam, Mitchell et Teal'c commençaient à aborder un sujet incertain, dans lequel elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lancer. Elle avait bien remarqué que la situation commençait à lui échapper, et même si elle semblait parfaitement calme et détendue, cela l'angoissait de plus en plus.

Puis, le calme s'installa autour de la table, ce qui permit à Teal'c de finir son dessert, et aux deux retardataires de finir leurs assiettes. Mais Vala brisa soudain le silence :

-Teal'c, on se fait une soirée télé ce soir ? Je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas vu la suite de « La menace fantôme ».

-Avec plaisir Vala Mal Doran, je réserverai la télévision de l'espace détente pour 20 heures.

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sam se leva et prit son plateau :

-Je vous laisse, je dois aller continuer mes réglages. On se retrouve ici ce soir ?

-A 19 heures tapantes, lui répondit Mitchell en regardant Daniel et Vala.

-Oui, on y sera, répliqua vivement Daniel.

Teal'c inclina la tête et partit en même temps que Sam. Mitchell, quant à lui fixa un moment Daniel, puis Vala en hochant posément la tête avec un petit sourire et se retira. Surpris par son attitude, Daniel s'adressa à sa coéquipière d'un air interloqué :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Fit-elle avec hypocrisie.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Maintenant il la connaissait et savait reconnaître quand elle mentait ou non rien qu'en la dévisageant. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'elle était incroyablement douée pour cacher la vérité lorsque cela l'arrangeait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Enfin, rien de très explicite…

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, si vous tenez tant à le savoir ! Se défendit-elle.

Elle posa alors dans son assiette l'épluchure de sa banane et se leva en emportant son plateau. Et après un long soupir de découragement, le jeune homme fit de même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du réfectoire, elle le bouscula légèrement.

-On refait la course ?

-Non. Et vous devriez aller vous excuser auprès du sergent Siler.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, comme ça vous serez tranquille. Et puis je vous rappelle que cet après midi vous devez m'assister pendant le briefing de SG-5.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Soyez à 13h30 dans mon bureau, et le briefing est à 14h00. Je vous l'ai déjà dit une dizaine de fois ce matin !

-Oh, oui… J'y serai, affirma-t-elle devant le regard insistant du jeune homme.

-Je compte sur vous.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna, repartit au mess et attrapa une gelée rouge avec une petite cuillère. La voyant faire, Daniel la suivit jusqu'à la porte.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ?

-Quoi ? C'est pour le sergent. Je lui donne ça, et le tour est joué.

-Mouais… Fit-il avec une grimace.

Il regarda sa montre et s'adressa à la jeune femme, qui s'éloignait :

-Vous avez 30 minutes !

-A tout de suite mon Daniel ! Lui cria-t-elle du fond du couloir.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là dans le couloir s'étaient brusquement retournées vers lui avec des mines amusées, il poussa un long soupir.

Elle avait un talent fou pour l'embarrasser… Mais il devait admettre qu'il commençait à se prendre au jeu. La présence de la jeune femme auprès de lui, lui changeait les idées et le détendait beaucoup. Ce dont il avait grand besoin, surtout avec tous les incidents qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers mois.

Il secoua alors la tête et retourna à son bureau pour continuer son travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Vala entra à son tour dans le bureau de Daniel comme une fusée :

-Coucou !

-Déjà ? Et Siler ?

-Je lui ai donné la gelée, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée de l'avoir balancé sur vous, et je suis repartie.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Ben… Oui. Vous ne vouliez pas que je lui fasse un strip-tease, quand même ?

Il lui adressa un regard plein de réprimande.

-Oh… Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça Daniel, vous savez bien que c'est à vous que je réserve tous mes strip-teases… répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Me voilà rassuré… fit-il ironiquement.

Mais par une fabuleuse coïncidence, Mitchell passa à ce moment là devant le bureau de Daniel, et parvint à entendre leurs deux dernières répliques. Il fronça alors les sourcils et continua sa route, en état de choc.

Dans le bureau, Vala s'était assise sur la table et rassemblait tous les documents dont ils auraient besoin lors du briefing, pendant que Daniel revoyait ses notes.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Vous êtes sûre que vous avez tout ? fit-il sans lever le nez de ses notes.

-Heu… Oui.

Il se redressa pour la regarder et continua :

-Les trois livres ? Le parchemin ? La disquette ?

Sur ce, elle attrapa discrètement une disquette dans un tiroir et la mit rapidement avec les autres documents, sous l'œil amusé de l'archéologue.

-On peut y aller, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite.

Il sourit à son tour, et ferma les yeux en secouant doucement la tête. Puis il prit ses notes, les trois gros livres et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Vala qui portait tranquillement le parchemin et la disquette. Arrivés dans la salle de briefing, ils eurent le temps de s'installer et de préparer la réunion avant que SG-5 et le général Landry n'arrivent.

Le briefing se passa donc sans encombres : Daniel pérorait, et Vala jouait parfaitement son rôle d'assistante.

Une heure plus tard, ils eurent fini, et la jeune femme aida son partenaire à ramener les documents jusqu'à son bureau :

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir ! Je crois bien que je me serais endormie si je n'avais rien eu à faire…

-Je vous avais prévenu Vala…

Il remarqua qu'elle avait baissé la tête, déçue, alors il ajouta :

-Mais vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillée pour une première fois, lui fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Alors, demain qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ?

-Rien de particulier, mais les membres de la Commission Internationale des Finances veulent nous voir… Alors je compte sur vous pour vous tenir, leur approbation pourrait nous permettre d'obtenir les fonds nécessaires pour faire correctement fonctionner la base.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire plus d'équipes d'exploration, plus de moyens disponibles pour nos missions…

-Un meilleur salaire ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Heu… Oui, peut être… Et avec de la chance, un meilleur menu.

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire…

-Vala, je vous préviens : Si vous insultez encore un des membres de la commission, je vous mettrais du scotch sur la bouche, et vous devrez vous trouver une autre chambre !

-Vous n'oseriez pas… Lui fit-elle lentement avec défi.

-Oh que si, répliqua-t-il en hochant la tête avec assurance.

-Bon. On verra bien…

-Non, Vala.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et la força à en faire de même et à le regarder.

-Vala. C'est très important, assura-t-il avec un air grave.

-Je serai sage, c'est promis, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pour la calmer, il attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois arrivés, elle prit son paquet de bonbons et tous ses magazines, et les emporta dans sa chambre.

-A ce soir mon Daniel ! Lui cria-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

En entendant ses derniers mots, il fit un petit sourire et s'assit à son bureau pour étudier les derniers artéfacts ramenés par SG-3. Et pendant le reste de l'après midi, le jeune homme put enfin travailler sans être dérangé, puisque Vala était restée dans sa chambre pour lire et tenter de faire ses mots croisés.


	6. Le Feu d'Artifice

Vers 18h50, Daniel parcourait la base à la recherche de la jeune femme, et la trouva finalement dans sa chambre, endormie sur le lit, une revue à la main. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'assit sur le lit :

-Vala ? fit-il doucement en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs pour dégager son visage.

Elle ne répondit pas et semblait dormir profondément, alors il secoua légèrement son épaule.

-Vala, réveillez-vous.

-…

Il attendit un peu pour voir si elle se réveillait, et comme elle ne réagissait pas, lui tapota la joue.

-Hey ! Allez, debout.

Elle soupira en grimaçant et ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause de la lumière allumée.

-Hmmm… Oui, oui ça va, arrêtez de me frapper, maugréa-t-elle.

-Je vous ai à peine touchée Vala, protesta-t-il.

Elle se leva alors et s'avança vers le miroir de la salle de bain, puis s'adressa à Daniel en regardant son visage dans la glace :

-Regardez ça, ma joue est toute rouge !

-C'est normal, c'est la joue sur laquelle vous avez dormi… Affirma-t-il.

A ces mots, elle observa plus attentivement sa joue droite, puis la gauche, et reprit finalement :

-Ah oui… Peut être bien, fit-elle en grimaçant dans la glace.

Sur ce, Daniel se leva et sourit franchement en promenant son regard du sol vers la jeune femme.

-Bon, vous êtes prête ? On peut aller manger ?

-Laissez-moi un petit moment pour me rafraîchir. J'arrive tout de suite, fit-elle en se remaquillant.

-Aller Vala, sortez de là, vous êtes magnifique, lui supplia-t-il vivement.

Alors, elle glissa sa tête par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain pour le fixer malicieusement.

-Daniel ?... C'est vrai ? Je suis magnifique ?

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ni même penser aux répercutions que ça aurait, ou encore aux sens détournés et aux sous-entendus qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

Face au regard de la voleuse, devenu presque entreprenant, il ferma les yeux et se retourna vers le mur pour y appuyer violemment sa tête avec désespoir. Vala sourit alors à pleines dents, se réjouissant d'avoir déjà réussit à l'exaspérer, et finit de se préparer.

Quand elle ressortit, Daniel était appuyé dos au mur, et regardait dans sa direction, la tête penchée sur le côté, les bras croisés.

-On va être en retard, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et vous n'aviez peut être pas besoin de vous recoiffer…

-Oui je sais, je suis magnifique, se moqua-t-elle en se passant sensuellement la main dans les cheveux.

-Vala… Fit-il dans un soupir. Ne commencez pas.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire séducteur, pendant qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Puis il la suivit dehors.

-Bravo Vala, on va encore être en retard, soupira-t-il.

-Quoi « bravo Vala », c'est ma faute peut être si vous n'êtes venu me chercher qu'à cette heure-là ?

-Bien sûr que c'est votre faute ! Et puis je ne suis pas votre baby-sitter, vous n'avez quand même pas besoin de moi pour aller jusqu'au mess !

-Ma faute ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! Et puis je vous rappelle que vous êtes venu me chercher quand même.

Elle regarda rapidement la montre de Daniel.

-Et puis si je lis bien, on est même pas en retard, alors arrêtez de râler !

-Le temps d'y arriver, il sera 19h passé.

-Alors il suffit de se dépêcher un peu, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

-Non, on ne refait pas la course dans les couloirs. Il n'y a pas eu d'accidents depuis plus d'une semaine, et je n'ai pas envie que ça commence à cause de vous.

-Et Siler alors ?

-Oh, ça lui arrive tout le temps, il a l'habitude, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire et resta un moment silencieuse.

Mais dès qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, elle attrapa habilement les lunettes de l'archéologue, les plia et les glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de décamper à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, Daniel la suivit à une allure folle dans les couloirs, la rattrapa finalement juste avant d'entrer au mess, et l'immobilisa contre le mur.

-Donnez-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il, à bout de souffle.

-Mais non Daniel, vous êtes beaucoup plus craquant sans vos lunettes, haleta la jeune femme avec petit sourire espiègle.

-Vala… Commença-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Elle lui sourit alors franchement, avant de répondre :

-Si vous êtes sage…

-Où sont mes lunettes, Vala ?

-Dans un endroit où vous n'oseriez jamais aller fouiner, mon petit Daniel.

-Rendez-les-moi, ou je vais les chercher moi-même… la défia-t-il.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et planta son regard dans le sien.

Elle le testait, attendant de voir si il oserait la fouiller pour récupérer ses lunettes. Mais il ne bougea pas.

-Fouillez-moi, proposa-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

-Vala, vous allez dormir dehors… La prévint-il.

-Oh, ça va, pas la peine de vous énerver.

Sur ce, elle récupéra les lunettes de l'archéologue dans la poche arrière de son treillis, se rapprocha tout près de lui, et les lui remit sur le nez avec un sourire malicieux. Ils se fixèrent alors, toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais à ce moment, Mitchell passa dans le couloir. Il se dirigeait lui aussi vers le mess et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant ainsi.

Incapable d'articuler un seul mot, il continua sa route en les regardant des travers, et les interpella juste avant d'entrer dans la cantine :

-Alors, vous venez manger au lieu de faire des cochonneries ?

A ces mots, Vala effleura de son doigt le menton de Daniel en lui lançant un regard sensuel, ce qui fit reculer l'archéologue vers le mur opposé.

-Ça suffit Vala… La réprimanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Il attrapa alors son poignet pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et elle se dirigea sagement vers l'entrée du mess avec lui.

-Vous êtes fatigante, vous savez ? Et puis vous vous rendez compte de la réputation que vous allez me faire ?

-Vous avez toujours été coincé dans votre bureau à travailler sans arrêt, Daniel. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous change les idées.

-Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Fit-il en attrapant un plateau.

-Parce que…

Pourquoi lui ? Mais parce qu'il avait été le premier à toujours être là pour elle ! Parce que c'était grâce à lui si elle avait arrêté de courir de planètes en planètes, et qu'elle avait aujourd'hui une vie stable ! Et puis parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en quiconque ! Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps…

Toutes ces justifications criaient en elle, mais elle savait bien qu'elle était incapable de lui en dire un mot. Ainsi, elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis reprit :

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi, parce c'est comme ça, maugréa-t-elle.

A ces mots, elle finit de remplir son plateau, et rejoignit les autres, suivie du jeune homme. Un long silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que Mitchell ne s'adresse aux autres :

-Vous savez qu'il y a un feu d'artifice à Colorado Springs demain soir ?

-Bien sûr, comme tous les ans pour la fête nationale, répliqua Sam.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Vala.

-La fête nationale, c'est un jour férié célébrant la commémoration de la Déclaration d'indépendance du 4 juillet 1776, lui expliqua Daniel.

-Oui, oui… Mais un feu d'artifice, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des espèces de grosses bombes qu'on envoie le plus haut possible, et qui remplissent le ciel de lumière et d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs, lui répondit Mitchell en mimant les fusées qui décollent et qui explosent au dessus de la table.

Tout le monde autour de la table pouffa de rire, et il se rassit finalement.

-Ça a l'air magnifique… (pause) C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir à la surface, fit Vala en baissant la tête.

A ces mots, Sam donna un petit coup d'épaule à Daniel, et dès qu'il leva les yeux vers elle, lui indiqua la jeune voleuse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, mais Sam insista encore, et il finit par craquer après avoir lancé un regard noir à la scientifique :

-Hum… Vala ?

Elle leva la tête.

-Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous emmener voir le feu d'artifice, demain soir à Colorado Springs, proposa-t-il avec un sourire amical.

-Qu… Quoi ? C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Heu… Oui, lui assura-t-il en regardant Sam de travers. Ça vous fera sortir un peu. Et puis je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire ces temps-ci.

A ces mots, Vala lui fit un sourire radieux et ses yeux étincelèrent de bonheur.

Jamais elle n'aurait pût imaginer un jour qu'il puisse l'inviter à sortir. Jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours elle qui le pressait pour avoir un peu de temps avec lui en dehors de la base. Propositions qu'il refusait systématiquement, d'ailleurs… Hormis le dîner pendant lequel elle s'était faite enlever, mais à dire vrai, elle préférait amplement oublier cette soirée.

Evidemment, elle avait bien remarqué que c'était Sam qui l'avait incité à le lui demander, mais si elle se conduisait bien pendant cette soirée, elle espérait qu'il l'invite plus souvent à la surface.

-A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'autre de prévu, bien sûr… Reprit-il en fronçant innocemment les sourcils.

-Oh… Heu… Aucune importance, j'annulerai, fit-elle précipitamment en hochant la tête. Mais, est-ce que…

-On réglera les détails demain. D'accord ? Fit-il en l'interrompant.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Et… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre y va ? Demanda l'archéologue en tournant la tête vers les autres.

-Moi j'ai un rendez-vous, fit distraitement Mitchell.

-Et moi je vais dîner à Colorado Springs avec Jack, ajouta Sam.

-Et vous Teal'c, que faîtes-vous ? Lui demanda Mitchell.

-J'ai promis au sergent Walter Harriman que je ferais partie de son équipe de Basket Ball pour le match de demain soir.

Mitchell pouffa de rire avant de répliquer :

-Et qui sont les pauvres victimes que vous allez affronter ?

-Le major Warren, le lieutenant Satterfield, le lieutenant Hailey, et le sergent Siler.

Daniel sourit franchement et s'adressa à Vala :

-Pauvre Siler, entre Teal'c et vous, il va souffrir cette semaine…

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire complice et avala une nouvelle cuillérée de son yaourt à la fraise.

Sur ce, Mitchell leva un sourcil avant de reprendre la parole :

-Teal'c, mais vous serez deux contre quatre ?

-Je devais être dans l'équipe moi aussi au départ, répondit Vala. Mais maintenant il va falloir vous trouver une autre championne, fit-elle joyeusement à Teal'c.

-En effet. Je pensais justement au major Harper.

-Mais vous serez quand même trois contre quatre… Remarqua Sam.

-Vous rigolez ? Teal'c compte pour deux ! Assura Mitchell.

-Oui, vous vous souvenez notre première partie ? On vous a écrasés ! s'exclama fièrement Vala en donnant un petit coup d'épaule amical à Teal'c.

-Mais la prochaine fois, Sam sera avec nous et vous allez prendre la raclée de votre vie, certifia Daniel.

-Arrêtez un peu de rêver Daniel, pour l'instant personne à la base ne nous a encore battus.

-Jeudi à 14h00 dans la salle de sport. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Tenta Mitchell.

-Je m'arrangerai, commença Sam.

-Moi aussi, fit Daniel.

-J'y serai aussi ! Ajouta Vala.

-Idem ici, termina Teal'c.

Mitchell se leva alors pour aller chercher une deuxième gelée rouge, puis revint et s'adressa aux autres :

-Au fait, vous savez pourquoi les membres de la commission internationale des finances veulent nous voir demain ?

-Ils doivent s'entretenir avec toutes les équipes, nota Sam.

-Mais étant donné que nous avons le plus d'expérience sur le terrain, ils vont beaucoup plus nous cuisiner, fit remarquer Mitchell.

-Et notre témoignage aura aussi beaucoup d'influence, ajouta Daniel. Donc il nous faudra être convainquant. En plus, ils n'ont pas vu d'un très bon œil le fait que Vala soit incorporée à une équipe SG, après ce qu'elle a dit au sénateur de la commission, l'an dernier, ajouta Daniel en la regardant de travers.

-De toutes façons, il ne vous aurait rien accordé du tout. Je l'ai juste remis à sa place, se défendit-elle en lançant un regard innocent à Sam.

-Oui j'ai lu le rapport. Et je dois avouer que j'aurai aimé voir la tête du sénateur, répliqua Sam avec un sourire amusé.

-Sam, s'il vous plait… Ne l'encouragez pas, soupira l'archéologue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard complice, et Vala s'adressa à Daniel en avalant le dernier quartier de son orange.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, je n'insulterai personne, c'est promis, fit-elle hypocritement.

-Oh, mais j'y veillerai, assura-t-il en hochant vivement la tête.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire hypocrite, puis un silence s'installa, pendant lequel tout le monde autour de la table pût finir son repas tranquillement.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Vala déposa son plateau, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et interpella Teal'c :

-Teal'c, on file voir Star Wars ? C'est presque l'heure.

Il hocha sobrement la tête, déposa à son tour son plateau, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir salué le reste de l'équipe. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le mess, Daniel fixa Sam avec une mine révoltée :

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

-Comment ça ? Faire quoi ? Répliqua la jeune scientifique, déconcertée.

-Me pousser à l'inviter, voyons ! Elle est tellement… Exaspérante. Et puis dès que j'essaye de me montrer aimable avec elle, il faut toujours qu'elle en profite… Elle… Elle en veut toujours plus ! Se défendit-il.

-Daniel, laissez-lui une chance. Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme elle rayonnait de bonheur lorsque vous l'avez invitée ?

-Une chance de quoi ? Enfin, on travaille ensemble, Sam ! S'indigna-t-il vivement.

-Daniel, reprit calmement Sam. Vous avez pratiquement passé les dix dernières années de votre vie sous terre, dans cette base. Comment voulez-vous rencontrer quelqu'un de cette manière ?

-Peut être mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour fréquenter n'importe qui ! Enfin, même si elle a renoncé à ses anciennes habitudes pour vivre sur Terre, elle… Elle est encore assez instable, et puis… Elle fait des avances à tout ce qui est masculin !

-Vous êtes vraiment mauvaise langue Daniel. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de la galaxie des Oris, elle est peut être un peu puérile et parfois… impulsive, mais je la trouve très gentille. Et le fait qu'elle vous porte de l'intérêt n'est peut être pas complètement dû au hasard…

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Non… Pour moi, elle veut juste s'amuser avec moi.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Fit Sam d'un air grave.

Il ferma les yeux, posa ses coudes sur la table, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas songé… Soupira-t-il.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se passant la main dans les cheveux, se leva sans dire un mot, posa son plateau et quitta la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Il se posait maintenant de multiples questions sur sa conversation avec Sam.

Et si ce qu'elle avait suggéré était vrai ? Cela changerait complètement ses relations avec la jeune voleuse à l'avenir. Mais cela semblait tellement inconcevable que leurs rapports puissent évoluer de cette manière… Ils travaillaient ensemble après tout ! Et même s'il devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il tenait à elle… énormément, faire évoluer le lien qui les unissaient pouvait être dangereux, et même influencer leur jugement en mission.

Oh et puis… Il se faisait peut-être des idées… Après tout, Vala était une grande manipulatrice, savait s'y prendre avec les hommes, et l'une de ses principales préoccupations était vraisemblablement de s'amuser. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir le cœur brisé une fois de plus. Non. La meilleure chose à faire était sûrement de laisser faire les choses.

Dès que Daniel eut quitté la table, Mitchell, qui avait suivit leur conversation avec une mine sidérée, s'adressa timidement à Sam :

-Mais… Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? S'étonna-t-il.

Sam ferma alors les yeux en secouant la tête, puis quitta la table après lui avoir lancé un regard amusé. Il resta figé un moment, puis se leva pour attraper une troisième gelée rouge, et se rassit comme si de rien n'était.


	7. Les Secrets Du Passé

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Vala ouvrit la porte de la chambre, le plus discrètement possible, Daniel était déjà là, et lisait tranquillement à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il s'adressa alors à elle, sans cependant quitter son livre des yeux :

-Bonsoir.

-Tiens, vous êtes encore debout ? Moi qui avais peur de vous réveiller… Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Eh bien… En fait, j'essaye de rattraper le retard que vous m'avez fait prendre sur mon livre, hier soir.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain en se brossant les dents, et répondit en articulant autant que possible.

-Achors arratez de fire le foir ! Fous quravaillez décha toute la chournée !

Daniel fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea.

-Mhoo, oui !

Elle repartit comme une fusée pour se rincer la bouche, et revint s'asseoir au bas du lit.

-Vous travaillez déjà toute la journée, Daniel… Vous savez, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir. (pause) : Ou encore pour… Commença-t-elle avec une mine espiègle.

Elle le regardait et arborait un sourire malicieux, puis fronça les sourcils en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

-Vala, arrêtez un peu, soupira-t-il. Et je lis ce livre pour en apprendre plus sur les légendes arthuriennes du point de vue des anciens, sans empiéter sur mon temps de travail.

Elle hésita un moment, puis avança sur le lit pour se coucher à sa hauteur, et capta son regard.

-Daniel. (pause) Vous comptez vraiment passer le reste de votre existence seul, à étudier toutes ces vieilleries, au lieu de… Mais de vivre ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Je…

Il hésita un moment en méditant sur les paroles de la jeune femme, puis éclata brusquement :

-Oh et puis vous n'avez pas à juger, ni même à désapprouver ma vie, Vala ! Commencez déjà par équilibrer la vôtre !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle était choquée. Choquée qu'il lui réponde si durement, et sur un sujet encore si sensible pour elle. Lui-même était encore étonné d'avoir réagi si brutalement. Lui qui était de nature tellement calme et pacifique, et qui ne s'emportait que très rarement…

Vala soutint un moment son regard, puis descendit rapidement du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, avant que Daniel n'ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot. Devant la réaction soudaine de la jeune femme, il réalisa tout de suite qu'il l'avait profondément blessé. Le jeune homme posa alors son livre sur la table de chevet, et se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain :

-Vala ! Vala, revenez… S'il vous plait, gémit-il.

-…

-Ecoutez, je suis désolé. (pause) : Vala !

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il poussa alors un long soupir, et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, puis retourna sur son lit, et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en se passant les mains sur le visage avec découragement.

Dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se changea, et finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle se prit la tête dans les main et songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Peut être que le Daniel qu'elle avait toujours connu n'était pas si adorable et patient que cela après tout. Même avec elle. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta enfermée, se posant de nombreuses questions, et multipliant ses doutes sur son avenir sur Terre.

Pendant ce temps, l'archéologue s'inquiétait de plus en plus, et lui supplia de nombreuses fois de revenir, sans succès.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la pièce, elle s'allongea sous les couvertures sans dire un mot. Elle s'installa dos à lui, et le plus loin possible du jeune homme pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Quant à Daniel, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir pendant son absence, et l'observa faire sans oser dire un mot. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui murmura :

-Vala…

Il effleura son épaule, mais elle se recula vivement. De son côté, Daniel poussa un soupir de découragement, et se recula légèrement en fermant les yeux.

-Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie. Il faut qu'on parle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Daniel s'enfonça dans son oreiller, après un dernier coup d'œil plein de regrets vers la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, elle se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, et le fixa avec un air mélancolique. Dès cet instant, il se tourna à son tour vers elle, et lui lança un regard doux, espérant la rassurer.

-Daniel, je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dût… Commença-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Non. Vala, écoutez… C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de vous adapter à votre nouvelle vie ici. (pause) : Mais je suis sûr que vous vous y ferez vite.

Elle sourit paisiblement en guise de réponse.

-Seulement… Je vous dois tout de même quelques explications. (pause) Je sais que je passe pratiquement tout mon temps à travailler, et que ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais pouvoir profiter de la vie, mais… Depuis la mort de ma femme, je n'ai plus vraiment d'autres raisons de vivre, et…

A ces mots, Vala parut choquée, et l'interrompit :

-Qu…Quoi ? Vous étiez marié ? Et…

-Et ma femme est morte, oui, fit-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu de lui, mais n'arriva pas à trouver les mots pour lui exprimer à quel point elle était peinée pour lui. Elle tenta d'articuler quelque chose… Mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Devant sa mine chagrinée, le jeune homme s'empressa de la rassurer :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait 10 ans maintenant. (pause) : Elle me manque encore énormément, mais le programme Stargate m'a doucement aidé à tourner la page.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel la tension montait peu à peu. Vala était mal à l'aise devant l'aveu funeste de son ami, et Daniel ne savait plus vraiment trop quoi dire, ou faire, face à la mine perdue de la jeune femme. Malgré tout, il brisa finalement le silence pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Elle était belle, douce, intelligente, forte, et… presque aussi têtue que vous.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

-Elle était incroyable, elle s'intéressait à tout. Elle m'accompagnait souvent lorsque je partais étudier les glyphes à l'intérieur de la pyramide d'Abydos.

Elle constata alors que ça ne semblait pas aussi pénible qu'elle l'aurait cru de lui parler de sa femme, et continua donc la conversation :

-Comment s'appelait-elle ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

-Sha're… Elle s'appelait Sha're, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

A ces mots, il se retourna et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, pour en sortir une photo encadrée, qu'il tendit à Vala.

-Voilà. C'est sa photo.

Devant l'image que lui montrait l'archéologue, Vala se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant doucement la tête, et le fixa avec un air horrifié.

-Alors, elle… Elle a… Commença-t-elle difficilement sans oser finir sa phrase.

-Elle a été prise pour hôte par un Goa'uld. (pause) : Vous la connaissiez ?

-Tous les Goa'ulds, même les plus insignifiants, connaissaient Apophis et Amonet. Ils régnaient sur une grande partie de la galaxie, et avaient une flotte immense. En tout cas à l'époque où j'étais l'hôte de... De ce monstre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais cette fois, Daniel et Vala étaient plutôt soulagés.

Daniel n'avait jamais parlé aussi librement de sa femme à quelqu'un. Même pas à Jack, et il se sentait maintenant libéré d'avoir partagé ces souvenirs avec elle.

Quant à Vala, elle était plutôt flattée de la confiance que lui accordait l'archéologue en lui parlant de cet aspect sinistre de son passé.

Cette fois encore, ce fût Daniel qui brisa le silence, en répondant tristement à la jeune femme :

-Ça a dû être très dur…

Reprenant ses esprits, elle comprit vite qu'il voulait revenir sur son enlèvement par Quetesh, et baissa les yeux un moment avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

-Bien plus… que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer, murmura-t-elle en essayant de chasser tous ces souvenirs qui la hantaient.

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle marqua une pause pour tenter de masquer toute la douleur qui émanait de ces souvenirs, puis le fixa à nouveau, avant de reprendre :

-Mais… Je préfèrerais que l'on évite le sujet. S'il vous plait, le pria-t-elle avec une respiration saccadée.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. (pause) Et puis il faudrait penser à dormir. Je me lève tôt moi demain, ironisa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire, et Vala hésita un moment avant de lui demander :

-Daniel ? Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un petit câlin ? Fit-elle avec une moue implorante.

A ces mots, il ferma les yeux et fit un petit sourire amusé. Puis il s'allongea correctement et ouvrit son bras en signe d'invitation.

-Aller… Venez, fit-il doucement.

Elle se coula alors contre lui et il l'étreignit. Elle se trouvait maintenant bien au chaud dans ses bras, et avait appuyé sa joue sur l'épaule du jeune homme, tout près de son visage.

Un petit silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Vala ne s'adresse à lui sans bouger

-Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas lu mon histoire, railla-t-elle gentiment.

-Non, je suis fatigué ce soir… Et je parie que vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Oui... Et puis pour une fois que j'ai droit à un câlin, je ne vais pas vous lâcher comme ça, le taquina-t-elle.

A ces mots, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Certes, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'agacer, mais il devait admettre qu'elle était aussi incroyablement attachante. Et plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus il se rendait compte à quel point elle était fragile en réalité. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle avait évité de fréquenter quelqu'un trop longtemps par le passé… Et qu'elle mentait à tout le monde.

Mais à présent, elle avait changé. Et il découvrait un peu plus chaque jour de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, et à l'occasion, de son passé.

Il pencha la tête vers elle, et lui murmura doucement :

-Vala…

-Hmm ? fit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec vous, murmura-t-il avec un regard plein de gratitude.

Elle lui lança un sourire radieux avant de répondre :

-J'espère que je vous ai aidé à … aller mieux, fit-elle maladroitement. Ou…

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, puis après une hésitation, Vala rompit enfin le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer :

-Et…si un jour, vous voulez parler à quelqu'un… Hum, enfin je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis là, fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Merci. C'est très gentil. (pause) : Vous aussi, si vous avez besoin de parler… Je serai toujours là.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon passé, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle en détournant son regard du sien.

-Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien. Et puis je vous comprendrais mieux. (pause) : Mais si vous n'en avez pas envie…

-Non. Le coupa-t-elle soudain. Non, j'ai… Juste besoin d'un peu de temps, fit-elle d'un air confus.

-Alors j'attendrai.

Ils se sourirent un moment.

-Il va falloir qu'on dorme, il est très tard, reprit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil.

En guise de réponse, Vala se serra un peu plus contre lui, et entoura de ses bras le torse de Daniel.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle enfouit alors son nez dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en enveloppant la jeune femme de ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il contempla le visage de la jeune voleuse, et constata leur position avant de se dire à lui-même : _« Mon dieu, je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir comme ça… »_.


	8. Entretien Avec La Commission

**3° jour : Mercredi**

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous les deux réveillés par le réveil de Daniel qui hurlait, comme tous les matins à 6h00. Ce dernier l'arrêta tout de suite dès qu'il se sentit assez réveillé pour pouvoir bouger. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme blottie contre lui de s'éveiller en grommelant.

-Hmmm… Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc atroce ? Grogna-t-elle en se réfugiant sous la couverture.

-Oh, rien. Ça sert seulement à me réveiller pour aller travailler. Je l'ai éteint avant-hier pour ne pas vous réveiller, mais hier soir j'ai dû oublier.

-Hmmmmm…. Grogna-t-elle, toujours sous la couette.

Daniel se libéra doucement de son étreinte malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, et la laissa allongée sur le lit, toujours entièrement recouverte de la couverture.

-Rendormez-vous, vous devez être fatiguée, fit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

A ces mots, elle se redressa, et se mit à genoux sur le lit, la couverture toujours sur sa tête, et s'adressa à lui :

-Et si vous restiez avec moi encore un peu ? S'il vous plait… Le supplia-t-elle.

-Vala, J'ai du travail ! Protesta-t-il en se changeant dans la salle de bain.

-Mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Mais rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Je dois préparer notre entretien avec la commission. D'ailleurs, il faudra vous lever pour 10h00, j'aurais besoin de toute l'équipe pour régler les détails.

-Mouais… C'est à quelle heure déjà cet entretien ?

-A 14h00… Répliqua-t-il sur un ton exaspéré. Je vous avais pourtant dit de lire les mémos.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et aperçut Vala, toujours assise sur son lit, la couverture sur la tête. La voyant ainsi, il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle, puis souleva la couette pour découvrir le visage de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ?

-Non, je dois y aller, répondit-il en s'éloignant. Dormez bien, finit-il en franchissant la porte.

Elle soupira et se recoucha en s'enveloppant de la couverture. La jeune femme s'était installée à la place que Daniel avait occupée pendant la nuit, et se rendormit avec un sourire, respirant le doux parfum du jeune homme encore imprégné dans les draps, et serrant son oreiller dans ses bras.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur son avenir sur Terre, mais Daniel… Cette nuit, il lui avait suffisamment fait confiance pour lui ouvrir son coeur en lui racontant son passé sombre, et elle se doutait bien que peu de personnes avaient dû gagner ce privilège.

Mais elle aussi, lui faisait de plus en plus confiance, et plus sa confiance et son attachement grandissaient, plus elle ressentait le besoin de lui révéler ce par quoi elle était passé pour arriver jusque là… Elle espérait seulement avoir assez de courage pour y venir le moment venu.

Elle n'y était jamais parvenue auparavant, fuyant avant que les choses ne deviennent trop intimes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse être blessée à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau de Daniel. Ils étaient en train de réunir les arguments qu'ils auraient à utiliser devant la Commission Internationale des Finances, et Daniel tentait d'anticiper tous les contre arguments que les personnes en face d'eux pourraient avancer.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore compris que les Oris sont une menace sérieuse, et pour toute la galaxie ? S'étonna Vala.

-De plus, Baal et ses clones restent encore des adversaires redoutables, fit remarquer Teal'c.

-Le SGC est une opération militaire, ce qui limite les interventions extérieures. De plus, ils pensent que même une augmentation de notre budget actuel ne changera pas grand-chose, et préfèrent fonder tous leurs espoirs sur Atlantis, qui est une organisation civile, et qui possède la technologie des anciens.

-Mais ils sont dans une autre galaxie, et à ce que j'ai compris, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant… Fit remarquer Vala.

-Oui, et puis ils ont aussi d'autres problèmes, ajouta Mitchell.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les cinq membres de l'équipe, jusqu'à ce Sam ne relance la discussion :

-Je pourrais leur montrer les énormes progrès que l'on a fait en travaillant sur le dispositif de camouflage créé à partir de l'appareil de Merlin, et peut être en faire une démonstration.

-Mais il est encore au stade expérimental, non ? L'interrogea Mitchell.

-Hum… Oui… Grimaça-t-elle.

-Justement, on pourrait leur demander plus de budget afin de développer de telles technologies, qui pourraient peut être même rendre la Terre invulnérable à n'importe quelle attaque, affirma Daniel.

Ils continuèrent à en discuter jusqu'à ce que Mitchell ne leur fasse signe qu'il était largement l'heure d'aller manger.

Malheureusement, le menu du jour était notamment composé de choux de Bruxelles. Sam et Daniel étaient passés devant, suivis de Vala, Mitchell, et Teal'c.

En apercevant la nourriture à l'aspect douteux qu'ils allaient devoir manger, Vala murmura à Daniel, l'air inquiète :

-Daniel ? C'est quoi ces trucs verdâtre bizarres ?

Entendant cela, le cuisinier qui les servait la regarda avec un œil mauvais, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire hypocrite.

-Ce sont des choux de Bruxelles, Vala, répondit-il en prenant son assiette.

-Et… Ça a bon goût ? Fit-elle avec une grimace.

-Avec de la sauce, ça peut aller.

Mitchell, qui écoutait leur conversation, se pencha alors vers Vala pour lui murmurer :

-Ne l'écoutez pas, même avec de la sauce, il n'y a rien de plus horrible…

Ils s'installèrent alors les uns après les autres à une table, et commencèrent leur déjeuner.

Mais Vala, qui était en bout de table entre Teal'c et Daniel, goûta finalement à la nourriture si repoussante qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Dès qu'elle en sentit le goût infect, elle recracha tout dans sa serviette de table avec une grimace affreuse, et fixa le reste de l'équipe, qui la regardait avec amusement.

-Beuuuh ! Comment vous pouvez manger ce truc ?

-Mais non, mettez-y de la sauce je vous ai dit, ça améliorera le goût, la rassura Daniel en lui tendant la sauce.

Elle s'exécuta avant de refaire un essai, mais le résultat fût le même, et elle dévisagea le jeune homme d'un air désespéré :

-Mais c'est encore pire, Daniel ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Sam rit franchement, pendant que Daniel baissait la tête en souriant, et Mitchell et Teal'c arboraient un sourire, devant la réaction véhémente de la jeune femme.

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama Mitchell.

-Moi je ne trouve pas ça si terrible, affirma Sam.

-Idem ici.

-De toute façon, vous engloutissez littéralement tout ce qui est comestible, Teal'c, fit remarquer Mitchell.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil avant d'avaler ce qui restait de son steak.

-C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient faire un effort… Heureusement qu'il y a de la sauce, ironisa Daniel.

-Même avec, ceux-là sont encore pires que les choux de Bruxelles de ma grand-mère… Et pourtant, même le chien n'en voulait pas.

Ils eurent tous un petit sourire. Mitchell ne manquait jamais une occasion d'évoquer les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa grand-mère.

-De toute façon, Daniel a dit que si on arrivait à convaincre la commission, on aurait un meilleur menu, affirma Vala en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, ils interrogèrent tous l'archéologue du regard avec un air surpris.

-Non, j'ai dit « peut-être » Et pour convaincre la commission, vous devrez commencer par vous tenir un peu.

-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Elle marqua une pause en se remémorant le si long et interminable briefing de SG-5, auquel elle avait assisté la veille, et s'inquiéta tout de suite :

-Mais ça va durer longtemps ?

-Sûrement un peu plus d'une heure, lui répondit Sam.

-Si il n'y a pas de complications… Compléta Daniel.

Entendant cela, Vala se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant Daniel avec une mine affolée.

-Ne vous faîtes pas de souci, ce sera plus intéressant que le briefing d'hier ironisa-t-il pour essayer de la rassurer. Mais écoutez bien, il se peut que les membres de la commission vous posent des questions.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en finissant sa deuxième crème glacée, avant de croiser ses bras sur la table, et d'y plonger la tête.

Elle devenait de plus en plus préoccupée par cette commission. Ils voudraient peut-être l'exclure de l'équipe, et si oui, ils devaient disposer de beaucoup d'arguments qui ne jouaient pas vraiment en sa faveur. Mais au cas où cela arriverait, elle était presque certaine que Daniel prendrait sa défense. Sauf que cela ne servirait peut-être pas à grand-chose…

Dès que tout le monde eût fini, ils sortirent de table, et chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Vala se dépêcha de rattraper Daniel dans le couloir, et l'interpella :

-Daniel. Et si les membres de la commission voulaient que je quitte l'équipe ? Lui demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

-C'est à envisager, oui.

Elle paniqua un instant et s'arrêta, pendant que Daniel s'éloignait toujours.

Tout ce qu'elle avait construit ici, sur Terre, ne pouvait pas être balayé en un briefing !

Elle le rejoignit, et s'adressa à nouveau à lui avec une mine épouvantée.

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais…

Il l'arrêta dans le couloir et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Vala. Je sais que vous avez fait un travail énorme sur vous-même pour vous adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie. Et vous méritez autant que nous quatre d'appartenir à SG-1.

-Alors… Commença-t-elle, inquiète.

-Alors quoi que dise ou pense la commission, vous resterez dans l'équipe, point final, fit-il fermement.

Elle lui lança alors un sourire reconnaissant, qu'il lui rendit avant de reprendre en continuait sa route :

-Vous voulez m'aider à porter tous les documents en salle de briefing ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la salle de briefing, avec une pile de dossiers chacun.

-Daniel, pour ce soir…

-Le feu d'artifice aura lieu à 22h00, la coupa-t-il. Alors on se retrouvera devant l'ascenseur vers 18h00, ça vous va ?

-D'accord… Et à part regarder le feu d'artifice, vous avez prévu quelque chose de divertissant pour la soirée ?

-Vous verrez bien.

-C'est une surprise alors ? Fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-On pourrait aussi appeler ça de l'improvisation… Ironisa-t-il.

-Mouais. Vous n'avez rien préparé alors… Remarqua-t-elle, déçue.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, non.

Il remarqua son air dépité et ajouta :

-Mais je vous emmènerai manger en ville si vous voulez.

Elle fit une petite grimace en détournant le regard.

-Et puis on grimpera dans un bel endroit en hauteur pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui lança un sourire coquin et continua :

-Et quand il sera finit ?

-Oh, je n'en sais rien Vala, on verra sur place, termina-t-il promptement.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de briefing, et s'installèrent en attendant les membres de la commission, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés par le général Landry. Ils commencèrent la séance, et évoquèrent toutes les menaces les plus sérieuses pour la Terre et la galaxie, et comment ils comptaient y remédier. Bien sûr, les membres de la commission firent part de leurs soupçons à propos de Vala, mais Daniel la défendit ardemment, et finit par les rendre à cours d'arguments.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, ils eurent finit, et sortirent enfin, pendant que les membres de la Commission et le général réglaient les derniers détails :

-On leur a botté le train ! S'exclama Mitchell en avançant dans le couloir, suivit de l'équipe.

-Oui, il faut admettre qu'on ne s'est pas trop mal défendu, reconnu Daniel.

-Et cette fois, Vala est définitivement des notre, fit remarquer Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-En effet, ajouta Teal'c avec un petit sourire.

-En tout cas, je suis bien contente que toute cette histoire soit terminée, soupira Vala.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur, et Daniel s'adressa à Sam :

-Sam ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Jack doit arriver ?

-Si, il m'a dit qu'il serait là vers 17h00.

-On se retrouve tous au mess vers 17h00, alors ? Proposa Mitchell.

-Si vous voulez, répondit Sam.

-Ça me va, fit Daniel.

-Moi aussi, approuva la jeune voleuse.

-Idem ici, termina Teal'c.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de l'ascenseur, et continuèrent leurs occupations : Mitchell s'entraînait avec Teal'c, Daniel retournait à son bureau pour avancer ses recherches, et Vala suivit Sam jusqu'à son labo afin d'aborder un sujet de la plus haute importance :

-Hum… Sam ? Je peux vous parler une seconde, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Vala tout en restant à la porte.

-Oui, bien sûr, asseyez-vous.

-En fait… C'est au sujet du rendez-vous de ce soir avec Daniel, commença-t-elle avec une grimace d'appréhension.


	9. Invité Surprise

Pendant ce temps, Mitchell se prenait une raclée, et Daniel planchait toujours sur la façon de trouver l'arme de Merlin, sans grand succès.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel était encore en train de parcourir de vieux livres poussiéreux. Il était assit dos à la porte, et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. Mais lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau, il répliqua tout de suite, sans même se retourner :

-Vala, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps pour vous maintenant, fit-il en soupirant. Et puis dans 10 minutes, on a tous rendez-vous au mess, alors allez manger une glace en attendant, proposa-t-il gentiment.

L'individu appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte fronça les sourcils, avant de s'adresser à Daniel sur un ton ironique.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Daniel… Ça fait plaisir de vous voir…?

Reconnaissant la voix de Jack, Daniel se retourna immédiatement et se leva pour saluer son vieil ami.

-Jack, content de vous revoir ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Oui, depuis une bonne heure déjà. J'ai cherché Sam dans tous les recoins de la base, mais apparemment, elle a mystérieusement disparu…

-Bizarre… Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait continuer à travailler sur sa nouvelle trouvaille.

-Eh bien en tout cas, elle n'était pas dans son labo, fit-il, déçu.

Jack marqua une pause, et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre :

-Par contre, j'ai salué Teal'c et Mitchell en passant par la salle de sport. Le p'tit se défend bien contre notre Mr Muscles, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

A ces mots, Daniel sourit en repensant à Vala.

-C'est drôle, Vala l'a tout de suite baptisé comme ça, elle aussi.

-Impressionnant. Moi ça m'a pris quelques années avant de trouver les mots justes.

Après un moment, Daniel regarda sa montre, et remonta ses lunettes avant de s'adresser à Jack :

-On devrait y aller, c'est presque l'heure, lui rappela-t-il en rangeant brièvement son bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Jack repensa à ce que Sam lui avait raconté au téléphone dernièrement, et voulu voir de lui-même de quoi il en retournait :

-Dîtes-moi Daniel, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec cette… Vala ?

-Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? S'indigna-t-il. Vala est juste notre nouvelle coéquipière, et elle a un don prodigieux pour m'agacer en toutes circonstances.

-Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'aller dîner avec elle ce soir…

-C'est Sam qui m'a forcé la main ! Se défendit-il vivement. Et puis, c'est vrai que Vala ne sort pas beaucoup, et s'ennuie à mourir enfermée ici, admit le jeune homme.

Le militaire pencha la tête avec une petite moue, et continua sa phrase :

-… Et de dormir avec elle depuis quelques jours...

-Cette fois, c'est Mitchell qui m'a forcé la main, soupira Daniel.

Un silence gênant s'installa, que Jack s'empressa de rompre :

-Vous savez Daniel, je détestais les scientifiques avant de rencontrer Sam… Bon, je déteste toujours les scientifiques, malgré cela, je vais épouser l'une des plus brillantes de la planète…

-Quel rapport ? L'interrogea l'archéologue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous trouverez, je vous fait confiance, lui assura Jack en lui assénant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'au mess, et s'installèrent à la table de Mitchell et Teal'c.

-Eh bien Teal'c, vous n'avez pas perdu votre appétit légendaire, constata Jack en le voyant engloutir sa troisième gelée verte.

-En effet, O'neill.

-C'est normal, il doit reprendre des forces, après tout ce que je lui ai fais subir dans la salle de sport… Ironisa Mitchell.

A ces mots, Teal'c leva un sourcil, et Jack et Daniel lui lancèrent un regard sceptique.

-Au fait, l'un de vous aurait vu Vala par hasard ? Demanda Daniel.

-Et Sam, par la même occasion ? Ajouta Jack.

Mitchell et Teal'c firent non de la tête.

Il était maintenant 17h15, et elles n'étaient toujours pas là.


	10. Prêtes Pour Le Bal

Au même moment, deux jeunes femmes progressaient dans les couloirs aussi rapidement que possible pour parvenir à leur destination.

-Déjà 15 minutes de retard, Daniel va me tuer ! Gémit Vala.

-Mais non, quand il vous verra, ce sera bien la dernière chose qui lui viendra à l'esprit, la rassura Sam.

Leurs occupations de l'après midi leur avait prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, et elles n'avaient pas prêté attention à l'heure, qui avançait à toute vitesse, en particulier quand on s'amusait.

-Vous croyez qu'après cela, Daniel m'invitera à nouveau à la surface ? L'interrogea-t-elle, toute excitée.

-Je pense que vous allez devoir faire vos preuves et… Essayez de ne pas trop le harceler…

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire complice.

A présent, elles se connaissaient mieux, et Sam appréciait beaucoup Vala pour sa franchise et sa spontanéité. Quand à Vala, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu un tel degré de complicité avec quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent enfin dans la cafétéria, ce fût les sifflements d'admiration des soldats présents au mess qui sortirent le reste du groupe de leur discussion. Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Daniel se leva presque en même temps que Jack, et contempla avec une mine sidéré la jeune voleuse.

Vala était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée noire qui moulait son corps, et finissait par s'évaser avec élégance au niveau de ses hanches, masquant ça et là ses jolies petites chaussures noires à talons. Elle portait une petite veste de soie, qui se fermait simplement grâce à deux larges lacets de soie, et dont les manches étaient fendues à partir des avant-bras. La jeune femme était aussi très légèrement maquillée, et ses cheveux détachés ondulaient avec grâce, tenus par une petite barrette de fleurs argentée qui étincelait à la simple lumière de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, toujours assit à table afin d'entamer une dernière glace, Teal'c dévisagea avec un air menaçant tous les pauvres soldats qui avaient eu le malheur de se retourner pour observer nos deux jeunes couples. Table après table. Ainsi, devant l'expression dangereuse du Jaffa ils se retournèrent tous vers leurs assiettes en murmurant.

Les prochaines rumeurs étaient déjà en marche…

-Woww… Prononça simplement Daniel, encore sous le choc.

Vala s'avança vers lui et tourna sur elle-même avant de s'adresser à l'archéologue :

-Elle vous plait ?

-Hum… Vous êtes… Magnifique, déclara-t-il, ébahi par la superbe jeune femme avec qui il allait passer la soirée.

-Merci, mais ça vous me l'avez déjà dit hier, le taquina-t-elle.

-Oui mais cette fois, c'est largement mérité, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tira malicieusement la langue, et se mit au bras de son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Jack savouraient leurs retrouvailles :

-Bonjour toi, susurra la jeune scientifique à son partenaire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Evidemment, Jack répondit à son baiser avec douceur, et s'appuya contre la table en la tenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma petite merveille, chuchota-t-il en collant un moment son front contre le sien.

Daniel et Vala observaient la scène avec attendrissement. Ils semblaient tellement heureux tous les deux…

Toute sa vie, Vala n'avait jamais cherché autre chose que le profit lors de ses « relations » avec les hommes. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à se rendre compte que l'amour véritable apportait sûrement beaucoup plus de bonheur et de satisfactions que toutes les plus belles richesses du monde.

Et puis, il y avait ce « truc » avec Daniel. Ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait uniquement en sa présence, et qui la rendait encore plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée. Jusque là, elle avait seulement manifesté ce sentiment en étant de plus en plus entreprenante avec lui, et seulement lui. Elle se demandait même si en réalité, ce n'était pas plus sérieux que cela.

Bien sûr, dans sa vie passée, elle s'était interdit ce genre de sentiments. Mais à présent, elle avait une vie à peu près stable, et avait dût s'y adapter en changeant ses anciennes habitudes. Peut être que les barrières qu'elle avait érigé pendant toutes ces années, entre elle et son entourage étaient enfin en train de s'écrouler pour de bon…

Elle sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que Sam et Jack étaient en train de s'installer à côté de Teal'c, et resserra légèrement son emprise sur le bras de Daniel. Ils prirent alors place en face de leurs amis pour bavarder quelques minutes. Puis, quelques échanges plus tard, Jack se leva, la main de Sam dans la sienne :

-Messieurs, dame. Excusez-nous mais nous avons réservé pour 18h30 à Colorado Springs, et je m'en voudrais d'être en retard…

-Encore une fois… Compléta Sam avec malice.

Tout le monde autour de la table esquissa un sourire amusé et Sam et Jack s'éloignèrent vers la sortie.

Les quatre compagnons les suivirent des yeux, puis continuèrent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à 18h00. Daniel emmena alors Vala en ville, et ils passèrent tous les deux une excellente soirée.

**FIN**

_Voilà voilà ^^ sinon j'ai commencé à écrire une suite mais ça fait un moment et j'ai la flemme de me remettre sérieusement au Stargate. Donc vous l'aurez si j'arrive à me motiver un jour... xD_**  
**


End file.
